


[FanVid] The Librarians || Cassandra/Ezekiel/Jake || Criminal

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: Basically, Cassandra Cillian and Jake Stone are in love with a Criminal.Casekiel/Jazekiel/Jassekiel fan vid set to ‘Criminal’ by Britney Spears.Clips are from Seasons 1, 2 & 3.





	

On YouTube:

[The Librarians || Cassandra/Ezekiel/Jake || Criminal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88rFNlybkkg)

Or on Vimeo:

[The Librarians || Cassandra/Ezekiel/Jake || Criminal](https://vimeo.com/201447839)


End file.
